


Kill Keith

by jhoca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "pidge is on the case!", Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, I also think it's funny how they get around to doing it, I'm not even really sure how that happened, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Same Keith Same, Top Keith (Voltron), it's the kill-fuck-marry game!!!!!!! you know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, they both secretly wanted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: A game of “who would you kill, fuck, marry” gets out of hand — for some reason, Lance always chooses to kill Keith, while Keith always chooses to fuck Lance. Pidge investigates.(AKA: Keith finds out Lance always chooses to kill him even though Keith always chooses to fuck Lance and confronts him about it in a very sexual manner)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is something I started writing months and months earlier but never had the chance to finish…but it’s here now, so that’s good?
> 
> this was inspired by personal experience…it was a night of silly games aha ;;;

“Nyma, Allura, and Pidge.” Hunk asked slowly, watching Lance’s contemplative face.

“Hm,” Lance hummed. “Kill Pidge, fuck Nyma, marry Allura.”

Pidge shot a spiteful glare at Lance, who shrugged.

“How about you, Hunk?” Lance looked at his friend. “Let’s go with alien girls — Shay, Allura, and Nyma.”

“Well, definitely killing Nyma, and, uh,” Hunk hesitated and flushed. “Fuck Allura, and marry Shay.”

Lance and Pidge exchanged knowing glances before giggling to one another. Embarrassed, Hunk’s cheeks burned and his lips curled into a pout.

“Shay’s a given, though,” Lance grinned, holding in his laughter. “You’d probably always choose her to marry. I guess I can’t blame you, since she saved your life and all.”

“Yeah, Hunk would obviously choose to marry his _girlfriend!_ ” Pidge sing-songed along to Lance’s cheeky smile.

“You guys!” Hunk flushed with embarrassment and darted his eyes frantically between his fellow paladins, wanting to push the spotlight onto someone else. “How about this, Lance — Allura, Shiro, and Keith.”

“Pff, that’s easy.” Lance scoffed, an arrogant smirk sitting on his lips. “I’d kill Keith, fuck Shiro, and marry Allura! I shouldn’t even have to explain myself.”

“Yeah, alright, that was an easy one.” Pidge hummed, teeth flashing through a smirk. “Let’s make it more interesting.”

“Sure,” Lance grinned.

“Okay, replace Allura with Hunk.” Pidge looked at him, watching his relaxed expression. “Same thing?”

“Yeah, obviously!” Lance scoffed again, an incredulous expression on his face, as if it went without saying. He saw Pidge’s eyes rolling before he suddenly added, “Wait, actually, I might marry Shiro instead. No offense, Hunk.”

“None taken.” Hunk shrugged. “I’d probably marry Shiro over you too, man.”

“He’s just got his whole life together, you know? He’s the leader for a reason, I mean, honestly, the guy’s too perfect, like, in every way possible.” Lance’s words grew quieter and he mumbled towards the end, his thoughts revolving around his “hero” — the guy he had always admired and respected, the guy with a sensible personality, a charming smile, a mature outlook on life. Shiro basically oozed with charisma and charm, it was pretty much impossible not to like him.

Pidge’s eyes narrowed at Lance, arching an eyebrow at his dreamy expression. “O—kay, then. Well, for sure you’re still killing Keith, though.”

“Uh, duh?”

“Hm, alright. How about Hunk, Coran, and Keith?” Pidge asked, curious. Testing the waters.

Lance paused, deliberating over his options, tapping a finger on his chin. “Well, I’d kill Keith, and then, uh…I’d, I would probably, I _guess_ I’d…fuck Coran and marry Hunk?”

Hunk and Lance both immediately shuddered at the image of Coran in their heads, which got them squealing like little kids repulsed by _cooties_ , their bodies cringing and wincing. Rubbing the goosebumps spread across his arms, Hunk wrinkled his nose and shook his head disapprovingly, “Oh, man, that’s kinda really gross, please don’t put that image in my head — nope. Too late. It’s there now. I’m traumatized.”

Lance laughed at Hunk’s face drained of color, humored by how his hulking build shivered at the thought of his best friend and the Altean advisor. Lance placed his hand comfortingly on Hunk’s shoulder, “Hey, look on the bright side, I said I’d marry you!”

Hunk huffed at that, letting out a cute snort. “Wow, dude, what an honor. Really.”

“Aw, anything for you, buddy.” Lance rubbed his elbow teasingly into Hunk’s side, and they grinned at each other. “But it’ll suck to have to find another best man, if I’m marrying him.”

Hunk snorted and burst into laughter, tickling Lance’s funny bone. Hunk’s laughter was contagious.

Outside their innocent little fit of giggles, Pidge seemed intrigued, hazelnut eyes igniting with curiosity. “Interesting.”

“Ooh, okay, I got one.” Hunk managed to say through his laughter. “What about Pidge, Keith, and me?”

“Let’s see,” Lance rubbed his chin thoughtfully with one hand. “Kill Keith, fuck Pidge, marry you.”

Pidge jolted then, a chill going down the spine, and screamed in disgust. “ _Gross_ , Lance!”

“Hey, it was either that or I’d have to kill you!” Lance shrieked back, raising his arms in protest. “And besides, it can just be once, so it’s not like we’re committing to anything. And then I’ll marry Hunk.” He paused for a second, deliberating. “But I might marry you, if you end up being more successful in life.”

“Hey!” Hunk crossed his arms and huffed, a little hurt by Lance’s hypothetical betrayal. “You’re such a gold digger, Lance.”

“I’m being practical! It’s for my future.” Seeing Hunk’s unconvinced expression, Lance pouted. “Hey, come on, at least you’d still be alive! _And_ , you’d have the chance to rock with _this_ smoking hot body. What more could you ask for?”

Hunk snorted, blushing.

“For sure Keith’s a goner, though.” Pidge sneered, an eyebrow perked upwards, almost playfully. Pidge’s glasses glinted with mischief. “Poor guy.”

Hunk raised his large, curious eyes. “Oh, that’s right. What’s up with that?”

“What’s up with what?” Lance seemed confused, disinterest glazed over his own eyes, obviously losing interest now that it concerned Keith.

“You’re always killing Keith.” Hunk answered, almost pitying the red paladin’s doomed fate. The target of Lance’s ridiculous contempt.

“Um, in case you didn’t know, Hunk, I hate the guy.”

“Well, yeah, I know that, but,” Hunk paused, shooting a hesitant glimpse at Pidge, who shrugged back. “I dunno, I just feel bad for him. And honestly, I’m a little surprised you’d rather get in bed with Coran than Keith, that’s kinda weird.”

Lance didn’t answer, but a look of regret flitted across his face, and although he deadpanned soon after, Pidge caught it. That look of regret, eyes glittering with dishonesty, as if he didn’t mean to say the names in that order. As if he didn’t actually want to choose Keith to kill. Lance opened his mouth to say something, but instead of blurting out whatever lousy excuse he usually came up with, Pidge interrupted him.

“Okay, how about this,” Pidge interjected. “Keith, Sendak, and Zarkon.”

Hunk’s eyes widened at Pidge’s roster, swallowing hard and turning to see Lance’s reaction. Surprisingly, Lance seemed pensive, contemplating and assessing his choices carefully. He had thought about his past other choices too, but the air seemed heavier now that they had actually pointed out the one obvious fact they all seemed to ignore for some reason. A fact that should set off alarms. A fact that raised red flags. That Keith was always sacrificed, killed. It was true that Lance had an obvious distaste for his fellow paladin, his alleged rival, but that shouldn’t warrant a death sentence, even if it was all fun and games…should it?

Or maybe, Lance was just putting on airs? Pretending to hate Keith?

Lance pursed his lips, refusing to make eye contact with Hunk and Pidge, as though he was guilty of something. His heart was racing in his chest when he finally muttered, “Kill Sendak, marry Zarkon…”

Incredulous, Hunk could feel the tension lingering in the air, waiting to hear the last name come from Lance’s mouth. A drop of sweat rolled down his skin as he watched Lance lower his gaze.

“And kiss Keith.” Lance whispered, almost ashamed of his own answer.

It was quiet for a moment, the three sitting uncomfortably in the lounge area of the Castle, feeling the heavy air sink and drop the weight onto their shoulders. As his best friend, Hunk could tell Lance was unsettled by something, understanding his desire to move on and forget about their silly conversation, wanting to get as far away as possible, wanting to combust into a flurry of stardust and disappear into space. Hunk would ask him about it, but in Pidge’s analytical company, he knew Lance wouldn’t open up.

“ _Kiss?_ ” Pidge snorted loudly. “ _Kiss_ isn’t one of the choices! What are you, a grade schooler?”

“Um, and why are you marrying Zarkon?” Hunk squeaked.

Dodging Pidge’s accusatory remarks, Lance cleared his throat and jumped back to full energy. He didn’t meet their eyes when he blurted, “Marrying Zarkon means I get to rule the Galra Empire. Simple as that. Besides, as if I’d marry Sendak.”

“You wouldn’t marry Keith?”

Lance choked on his own saliva, hacking and coughing, his face bursting into a million shades of red.

Sneering, Pidge added, “Yeah, and why is it _kiss_ , and not _fuck_?”

“S-stop asking me stupid questions!” Lance retorted lamely, avoiding their hard gazes. He stammered, trying to find a good excuse, struggling to come up with an answer. “It’s not like I wanna have sex with any of them, so we should be allowed to change it to _kiss_. People do that all the time.”

“Well, it’s overruled.” Pidge decided, smirking at the defeated expression on Lance’s face. “You can say _kiss_ all you want, but it’ll mean the same thing.”

Lance opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, the sound of Allura’s authoritative voice came on the Castle’s intercom speakers. Demanding the paladins return to their respective rooms, Allura explained it was in their best interest to acquire the optimum amount of sleep, to preserve their energy. The universe was depending on them, after all. Pidge and Hunk had turned their heads up as if expecting Allura’s face to appear in a hologram of some sort, searching for her voice. When she finished talking, they dropped their gazes and realized Lance had vanished.

Well, just because Lance was gone, it wasn’t over yet. Pidge would get to the bottom of this.

Pidge thought the blue paladin was entertaining. He was full of contradictions, and Pidge’s inquisitive nature loved to test those boundaries. Interestingly enough, Lance always claimed to have some sort of hate-fueled rivalry with Keith, who was equally as entertaining.

Keith was full of contradictions, too.

Pidge understood the underlying tension between the red and blue paladins, always catching the weird dynamics between them and their interactions. Keith and Lance were full of contradictions, never meaning what they say, always butting heads, always disagreeing about agreeing and agreeing about disagreeing — a bunch of unnecessary banter, really. And Pidge could tell.

This _Kill, Fuck, Marry_ game proved to be really interesting, in particular. On the brink of some discovery, or maybe finally pulling out a confession and gaining some much needed disclosure, Pidge was determined to hear Keith’s answers.

The following day seemed to pass in a blur of routine activities. The Voltron team was now focused in training drills, divided into groups by Allura. Pidge used this opportunity to investigate. While Lance and Hunk were running through the invisible maze together with Coran supervising, Pidge, Keith, and Shiro were taking turns sparring with the gladiator robot, Allura guiding and coaching them from the sidelines.

Pidge found Keith leaning against the wall of the training deck, his arms crossed. Pidge casually weaseled next to the red paladin, who was fixated on the current spar with the gladiator robot.

“Hey, Keith,” Pidge started. “Can I ask you a question?”

Keith seemed puzzled by Pidge’s sudden interest in him. “Uh, sure.”

“You have to pick one.” Pidge began slowly, studying the look in Keith’s dark eyes. “Okay?”

“Um…okay?”

“If you had to kill, fuck, or marry Lance, what would you do?” Pidge asked without hesitating, looking intently at Keith’s face, trapping him under a steady gaze. “You can only pick one.”

Caught off guard, Keith was baffled by Pidge’s question, faltering at the serious expression on the green paladin’s face. Those large eyes demanded answers, and Keith could tell that steel gaze wouldn’t let him go without gaining some information. Swallowing, Keith almost felt uncomfortable under Pidge’s pressing eyes. He realized his heart was racing by the time he actually contemplated on his choices.

To kill, fuck, or marry — Lance.

Surrendering to Pidge’s demanding poker face, Keith scratched the back of his head. “Fuck him.”

“Okay, I’ll give you three names this time. Same rules. You have to kill one, fuck another, and marry the last one.” Pidge continued without a moment of hesitation. “Sendak, Shiro, and Lance.”

Keith could tell there was no stopping Pidge now, and that the only way to end this was to answer everything truthfully and quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid. Keith looked contemplative then, hesitating and narrowing his eyes as he pondered over his answer. “Kill Sendak, fuck Lance, marry Shiro.”

“Allura, Lance, and Coran.”

“Kill Coran, fuck Lance, marry Allura.”

“Me, Hunk, and Lance.”

“Kill you, fuck Lance, marry Hunk.” Keith immediately answered, and then suddenly blinked, realizing what he said. His eyes flickered apologetically to Pidge, “Sorry.”

Pidge snorted. “It’s fine. I like your split-decisions. You’re going with your gut.” Pidge paused, studying Keith’s facial expression. “It’s not a race or anything.”

“Uh, this isn’t really something I think about…so I’m just rolling with the punches, I guess.” Keith flushed, the realization of the topic of their conversation finally dawning on him. Flustered, he averted his gaze and followed the movements of the gladiator robot sparring against Shiro. “Why are you asking me these weird questions anyway?”

“Just curious.” Pidge hummed. “Hunk, Lance, and I were talking about this yesterday, and I was curious what you would say.”

“You guys were asking each other this weird kill-fuck-marry stuff?”

“Yeah, it’s entertaining.” Pidge casually leaned against the wall beside him, finding the intrigue in Keith’s eyes to be wildly amusing. “Mostly Lance, though.”

Keith looked at the green paladin impatiently, attempting to play it off and clearing his throat. Pidge held back a snicker.

“What did he say?”

“Don’t really remember.” Pidge lied, shrugging and letting Keith wallow in defeat and impatience. “But he always chose to kill you, I know that for sure.”

“Kill?”

“Yeah, whenever Hunk or I gave him names for the kill-fuck-marry, if you were one of the people, Lance always killed you.” Pidge snorted. “I guess you’re not really his first pick.”

“Well, if you guys always give him Allura and Shiro, then of course I wouldn’t be his first pick.” Keith grumbled to himself. Pidge caught his grimace and struggled to hide the smirk tugging at the paladin’s lips.

“Actually, I remember giving him you, Hunk, and Coran, and Lance said he would marry Hunk and fuck _Coran_ — isn’t that funny? What a weirdo!” Pidge studied the hardened expression on Keith’s face, finding his gritted teeth and furrowed brows amusing.

When Keith didn’t answer, Pidge knew. Pidge understood exactly where this was going.

Whether or not Keith would actually act upon his true feelings was something else entirely, however.

Lance was elusive, always avoiding confrontation with his own emotions and feelings. Of course, Lance was always eager and willing to talk about himself and talk about other people, but those conversations were always shallow, never digging, never deep and personal.

“If it means anything, I don’t think Lance actually wanted to choose you to kill.” Pidge said suddenly, bringing Keith back for a moment. “I think he’s too embarrassed to say anything else with you in it, like — fucking and marrying you was too hard for him to say or something.”

Keith looked pensive, his eyes clouded with his thoughts.

“Hey, now that I think about it,” Pidge continued. “I think he might’ve said he’d kiss you.”

Keith raised his eyes.

“Yeah,” Pidge nodded. “The options were you, Sendak, and Zarkon. He said he’d kill Sendak and marry Zarkon.”

Keith looked impatient, and almost hurt, that it took two evil Galras to convince Lance that Keith was not worth killing.

“But he didn’t say he’d fuck you,” Pidge snorted again. “He said he’d _kiss_ you. Lance is actually super _vanilla_. Can’t say I’m really surprised, though.”

Keith knew the weird conversations Lance had with Pidge and Hunk weren’t serious, but for some reason, it really bothered him. He was definitely distracted by the fact that Lance hated him so much, that even hypothetically, his first choice would be to kill him. Now that Keith had heard about it, he almost felt compelled to kill _him_.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of routine activities, none of which Keith could focus on. Allura had the paladins take their lions out flying to bond, train, and practice forming Voltron, but Keith’s lack of concentration made it difficult for Red and forced Voltron to disband a little earlier than intended. Of course everyone noticed. This lack of focus and disconnection were obviously a cause for concern in a team that was supposed to save the universe.

Everyone was immediately interrogating Keith through the intercom, faces popping up on holographic screens. Red was blinking and buzzing with energy, voicing her concerns through the weird pulses that coursed through Keith’s body. Keith dismissed everyone and urged Red to fly back to the castle, which she did, reluctantly. The lions all followed and returned to the castle. In an instant, Allura was there to confront Keith about his unusual behavior.

“I understand you’re impulsive and a little hot-tempered, Keith, but there must be something on your mind to force Voltron to disband so early. Even the red lion is reacting to your volatile emotions.” Allura placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “You know, it’s better if you talk it out. It’ll help to clear your head.”

Keith sighed and looked away. “It’s nothing. I just…I was thinking about something. It’s not important.”

“I sure hope not.” Allura frowned. “As a paladin of Voltron, anything you do that compromises the formation of Voltron jeopardizes our mission. Voltron can only be formed when the paladins and their lions are in harmony. We’re a team, Keith, we support each other. We can be honest with each other. I hope you understand that.”

“Yeah, honest…”

“Yes, and that’s why there are no secrets between us.” Allura smiled softly. “Right, Keith?”

“Right…”

Keith ignored Pidge’s analytical gaze and headed to his room, where he lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing and sighing. Distraught, troubled. His hands clenched into fists, his fingernails dug into the palms of his hands as he tried to relax and forget everything Pidge told him earlier. Honestly, he kind of wished he never found out about what they talked about. It wasn’t like it was any of his business anyway. And it was just a game!

Then, why did it make him feel this way?

The fact that it bothered Keith this much was the only reason he was so upset. Probably. Not the fact that Lance would rather get in bed with Coran than him, not the fact that Lance would rather kiss than fuck him. Not the fact that Lance in that situation probably wouldn’t even kiss him properly. Not the fact that he would probably make it a quick peck, on the cheek. As far away from affectionate or intimate as possible.

None of that bothered him.

Except — all of it bothered him. Sure it was a hypothetical game of shits and giggles, but there had to be a line _somewhere_! Keith at least had the decency to spare Lance’s life, but Lance was so quick to get rid of him. It wasn’t fair. It felt like Keith was the only one trying to make the best out of their relationship, while Lance only wanted to keep the distance between them, as if the only thing keeping them together was Voltron and their lions. After all they’ve been through on this extraordinary space adventure, Keith and Lance have saved each other’s lives countless times by now. But to Lance, their relationship, as dumb and shallow and petty as it was, it was just a partnership. Distant teammates. Nothing more than acquaintances.

Frustrated with his feelings and even more so with Lance, Keith grit his teeth and got up from bed. He was going to confront this problem and face it head on, charging through his door with a deep breath.

Keith went straight to Lance’s room. Down the corridor, to his right.

The door slid open and he walked inside, his eyes searching for Lance’s long, slender body. “Lance.”

When there was no startled yelp in response, Keith’s eyes darted to the bed. There he was. In bed, fashioning a pair of headphones and a sleeping mask. Seeing him resting peacefully, relaxed and peaceful, it was irritating.

“Lance!” He pulled the sleeping mask on his face.

Feeling the light filtering through his eyelids, Lance blinked and fluttered awake. The angry expression on Keith’s face greeted him, and Lance groggily lifted himself up and leaned back on his elbows. “W-what? Keith?”

“What do you mean, you’d _kiss_ me?”

Bewildered, Lance startled and jolted awake. “What? What kissing? I’m not kissing anybody! And definitely not you!”

“Kill, fuck, marry — you said it yourself.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You said _kiss_ , not _fuck_ , why?” Keith continued, but Lance’s expression was still confused and groggy, his eyes wide with wonder. “Why do you always choose me to kill?”

“Keith, what are you talking—”

“Kill, fuck, marry, Lance!”

Lance understood that this very intense and feverish Keith was talking about that weird game, but being half-awake and getting yelled at didn’t really help clarify anything. “Uh, yeah, I get that, but yelling the same words at me doesn’t tell me anything! You’re telling me to explain myself, but I feel like you have _way_ more explaining to do! Like, first of all — what the _quiznak_ are you doing in my room?!”

And then, just like that, Keith leaned in and kissed him.

Lance’s lips were soft and sweet, fresh with lip balm, and Keith felt his chest tighten. When he parted, he found Lance a flustered mess, his flushed face burning hot.

The moment he pulled away, Lance instinctively brought a hand up to his mouth. “K-Keith! What—!”

“You know what I said, Lance?” Keith said, sitting on the edge of his bed. “I said I’d fuck you.”

Lance fell silent.

“I said I’d fuck you, Lance.” He repeated.

“What,” Lance let out a shaky sigh. “What…am I supposed to do with that information?”

Keith furrowed his brows, gritting his teeth, struggling to articulate his thoughts. “I-I don’t know, I was just thinking about that this whole time, so obviously I couldn’t focus on Voltron, so Allura told me to be honest, and I don’t know, it just pisses me off that I’m always the first pick to get killed.”

“What’s the big deal, Keith?” Realizing what troubled him, Lance softened. “It’s not real. I was just saying that, because, well, you know, you’re a real pain in the neck.”

Keith was unconvinced, his fists wrinkling the fabric of Lance’s bed sheets. “The one time you chose not to kill me, you had to choose from Zarkon and Sendak too, and between fucking and marrying, you said _kiss_ instead.”

“S-so what?”

With a big sigh, Keith fell forward and rested his head against Lance’s chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. “Do you really hate me that much?”

“What?”

“You hate me so much, even hypothetically fucking or marrying me is too much, so you said _kiss_. That’s it, isn’t it?” Keith buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck, breathing in the sweet and spicy smell that was distinctly Lance, like cinnamon. “The most you’re willing to do with me is kiss.”

Lance didn’t answer. Keith kept running his gaze over his brown skin, slowly and tenderly, breathing him in, savoring every little portion of his long neck.

Slowly, lightly, Keith brushed his lips across Lance’s brown skin as he traveled upwards, tracing his jawline before resting his forehead against his own. Breathing and sharing the same air, Keith drowned in Lance’s eyes. “Let’s kiss then.”

Keith kissed him then, and Lance yielded to him, letting his lips crush against his own. It was warm, wet. Messy, confused.

“Keith,” Lance said softly, eyelashes fluttering gently. Keith didn’t like the look in Lance’s eyes and pulled the sleeping mask back over them, blinding him. Lance squeaked under the mask, but he didn’t move it.

Instead, they kept kissing, gently, their lips touching and brushing against each other. Keith liked how soft Lance’s lips felt, remembering the times he caught Lance applying lip balm. Keith kind of liked it, how Lance’s lips were pulled along with the stick of lip balm, glistening with a fresh layer of moisture. And he always pursed his lips afterwards, pressing his lips together, opening them with a loud _pop_. Whenever Keith caught him in the act, Lance always retorted defensively that it was in preparation of the day that Allura would finally kiss him. And remembering that pissed Keith off.

Keith kissed him harder.

Hands began to touch, and Lance startled under his touch. Keith realized his hands were cold, his fingers grazing Lance’s hot skin. Without leaving his lips, Keith joined Lance under the covers and the heat swallowed them up, embracing them.

Kissing.

The one thing Lance could tolerate doing with him, apparently.

Remembering that upset Keith, and he kissed him harder, groaning into it. His hand ran down Lance’s back, reaching his waist and pulling him closer. His other hand brushed against Lance’s groin and he heard Lance moan, his heart racing. Heat came rushing through his body.

“I want to do more than just kiss, Lance.” Keith whispered, his hands roaming across Lance’s body.

Lance let out a small gasp, blushing under his sleeping mask. He felt Keith press his lips gently over his collarbone and his neck and melted under his touch, his breaths trembling from his lips.

“Can we?” Keith breathed against him, almost pleading.

He could feel Lance’s heartbeat pounding in his chest, and Keith hugged him tighter, swallowing hard — and then Lance nodded.

“Okay.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked at Lance’s flustered face, still hidden behind the sleeping mask. Their bodies pressed flush against each other, Keith’s heart was pounding with a newfound excitement, shooting electricity down his body. Instead of saying anything, Keith pulled the mask away from Lance’s eyes and replied with a kiss.

Heat poured from their eager bodies and filled the room with a kind of timid excitement. Lance reached for Keith’s aching crotch and touched it gently, brushing it with the tips of his fingers before letting his whole hand rub it. His touch was so careful and tender, dragging the movements out slowly and driving Keith insane. Keith fought against the urge to thrust into Lance’s hand, his breathing reduced to pants and hitched gasps. It was absolute bliss, being handled so pleasurably by Lance.

Keith’s crotch pressed itself against Lance’s hand with almost desperate urgency. He pulled Lance into a tighter embrace and pressed his lips against his hot skin. A kick of spice that bit back at Keith as he dragged his tongue across brown skin, his breaths tickling Lance’s neck.

He tugged at Lance’s silky blue pajamas, unbuttoning his shirt. It slid right off of him, and Keith sighed. He looked so good, so inviting, warm. His blood rushed south at the sight of Lance’s exposed body, heat gathering in his groin as Lance caressed it with his hand.

Their legs tangled with each other, they both leaned forward to kiss and taste, moaning through it all. Keith was obsessed with tasting Lance, shoving his tongue inside the hot cavern of his mouth, exploring and wrestling with the tongue inside. As he nibbled mischievously on Lance’s bottom lip, Keith stripped, throwing his shirt off and wiggling out of his pants.

He moved to Lance’s throat and licked, slipping his arms around Lance’s waist. Bronze skin burned under his fingers, under the loose garter of Lance’s pajama pants, finding the curves of his ass. Lance followed along and easily shimmied out of his pants, which were ridiculously loose on him, he was so skinny.

Keith caught sight of baby blue boxer briefs, soft and snug. There was a pattern of ice cream cones on them, swirling with chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry flavored ice cream topped with cherries. Keith’s chest tightened at the unexpected flurry of affection he felt. It was fucking _cute_ , especially when they hugged the slight curves of Lance’s waist, snug and tight and adorable and irresistable.

“This is the underwear you wore to space?” Keith breathed, almost chuckling.

Lance huffed at that. “Hey, these are my comfiest undies. You got a problem with that?”

“No,” Keith grinned, the thought of Lance’s underwear going straight to his crotch. “They’re just so cute, I might have a heart attack.”

His gaze resting on the pattern of ice cream, Keith imagined Lance licking a cone, his tongue lapping eagerly at the sweet treat until the ice cream began to drip and leave a mess on his face. Keith panted, ignited with a renewed energy and excitement, pulling Lance into a tighter embrace and kissing him harder. Lance gasped in surprise, but he relented and let Keith’s hands sneak under his boxer briefs.

The ice cream underwear easily slid down Lance’s legs, slender and bronze. It came off smoothly, their lips never parting, moaning into the kiss. The sight of Lance’s cock sent a thrill down Keith’s spine, how lean and smooth it was — just like Lance. It stood firm, slim and well-trimmed, a little darker than the rest of his body.

As soon as Keith tossed those ice cream boxer briefs aside, his hands went straight to Lance’s legs, sliding up his thighs and settling on his skinny waist. Keith appreciated how smooth Lance’s skin felt under his hands, warm and soft and driving Keith insane the longer he touched him. His eyes soaked it all in before he wrapped a hand around Lance’s cock, drinking up every helpless sound that came spilling from his quivering lips. His own cock throbbed jealously from under his boxers, forcing a few grunts out of Keith’s mouth.

Lance was quick to respond to Keith’s muffled noises and released his cock from his boxers, watching it rise and harden under his attention. On the head, it was already dribbling with precum, dying for action. Lance granted its wishes and wrapped his long fingers around it, letting his hand slide up and down.

Keith felt the toxic heat pulsing through him as his cock disappeared under Lance’s fingers, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Lance moved his hand up and down, sliding up to the dark pink head where he swiped the dribbling precum and spread it down to slicken Keith’s length. It was dizzying and intoxicating, pushing his limits.

A soft growl escaped Keith as he surrendered to Lance’s ministrations, his breaths low and ragged under his touches.

Their eyes flickered below as they did this, until Keith suddenly craved the feeling of Lance’s lips on his own, pulling him into another feverish kiss. The two fell silent as their hands caressed and pumped at their cocks while their mouths swallowed and savored the taste of the other. The lewd sounds of their wet kisses and moving hands filled the room. Impatient and hungry, Keith pressed himself flush against Lance, jerking into his fist.

Keith went hard and pumped at Lance’s cock, grinning at the sound of his choked gasps. Lance shivered and almost whimpered as Keith stroked his cock, caving into the sensitivity of his body. Keith liked the power he had, relishing the feeling of Lance trembling against him.

A shimmer of desperation in his eyes, Lance’s face twisted in distress and Keith almost felt bad for indulging in it. “Keith.”

Keith gave him a final pump and moved his hands around to Lance’s ass instead. Back there, he massaged his cheeks before sliding down his ass, fingers brushing against tender flesh, pressing playfully at the puckered skin.

Not one to hold back, Keith suddenly pushed in with two fingers. Lance cried out, and Keith adjusted himself, rolling over on top of him and leaving kisses across Lance’s torso. Once he felt his fingers force their way into his ass, Lance was moaning helplessly and curling his toes. Muscles tensed around Keith’s fingers as they pushed in and pulled out over and over again, until two fingers became three, and Lance cried out when they began to stretch him out. In the meantime, Keith’s own cock ached for release and screamed for attention. It was hot inside, and Keith could feel his cock throbbing jealously in Lance’s hand.

And of course Lance noticed the cock in his hand. With a small laugh, Lance grinned at him. “You really do wanna fuck me.”

“Shut up,” Keith answered.

Aware of Keith’s obvious desire to fuck, Lance decided to challenge him. With a sudden jerk of his hand, he pumped and rubbed Keith more aggressively, stroking fast and hard. This forced a strangled groan out of Keith, who refused to lose and seethed through his clenched teeth.

Keith stubbornly willed his body to ignore his approaching climax and pushed himself to keep his hands moving. It was rough and hasty, and Keith could tell Lance was adjusting, his muscles squeezing around Keith’s stretching fingers. Lance was still pumping Keith’s cock, but his attention had obviously drifted to his rear, where the action demanded it.

“Do you have lube?” Lance asked.

Keith gave him a look. “Do I look like I carry lube around with me everywhere?”

“No,” Lance gave him a sassy look back, perking an eyebrow. “That’s why I was asking.”

“Do you?”

“No.”

“Well…it should be fine.” Keith shrugged and continued to move his fingers. “You’ll be fine.”

Lance wrinkled his nose at that. “ _Um_ , easy for _you_ to say!”

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll feel good in the end.”

“But not in the beginning!” Lance retorted, “I’m not stupid.”

Keith sighed. “Well, since neither of us have lube, we don’t really have a lot of options. We’re in space, in an alien castle spaceship full of alien substances. I doubt they’d make good lubricants.”

“Well, I don’t want you just shoving yourself in all willy-nilly.” Lance huffed.

“Okay, first of all, don’t say ‘willy-nilly.’ That was not sexy.” Keith said flatly. “And we _do_ have another option.”

“Well, let’s hear it.” Lance looked expectantly at Keith, who pulled his fingers out and sat back upright, scratching the back of his head. “What?”

“It just, it involves something a little out of your comfort zone.” Keith admitted. “You probably don’t want to do it.”

“Keith, spit it out.” Lance sat upright.

“It’s a blowjob, Lance.”

He blinked at him. “Oh.”

“See, I told you—”

“I can do that.”

Incredulous, Keith looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

Keith watched Lance adjust himself and lean down to face his cock. Hard and red, it dribbled thirstily on the head with precum, yearning for action as it hardened under Lance’s gaze. And then Lance leaned in and pursed his lips against it, feeling the burning hot skin against his lips.

“Lance,” Keith grunted at the contact, feeling Lance’s soft lips pressed gently on the head of his cock. It was almost affectionate, seeing Lance kiss his dirty erection.

Slowly, Lance opened his mouth around Keith’s cock, feeling every line and vein pulsating against his lips as it slid inside. Keith’s cock eagerly slid inside as Lance brought his mouth over it, his tongue playfully lashing out and running along the side of Keith’s throbbing member. It was hot and wet against his skin, and the pleasure sent his mind spinning. Once Lance pulled back up, he let his lips rest around the head for a moment and slowly slid his tongue across the slit, collecting the bitter precum that accumulated there, and then quickly pushed his head back down to swallow Keith whole again. Soon enough, Lance was bouncing his head on Keith’s erection, which stood firm and proud. Keith grunted and tangled his fingers into curly brown hair, feeling the shudders of an incoming orgasm, sexual pleasure teetering dangerously on the edge, until —

Keith groaned as his body suddenly convulsed, his hips jerking upward into Lance’s mouth. His cock spewed and spurted, filling Lance’s mouth until he pulled away, strings of sticky white liquid connecting Lance’s wet lips to the tip of Keith’s cock. There were a couple spurts trailing behind in the shivering high of his orgasm, leaving a mess on Lance’s sheets.

Flustered and aroused, Lance hesitated and let Keith’s cum pool in his mouth before swallowing, hot sticky semen trickling down his throat. He wiped the residue hanging on his lips as Keith leaned over him and spread Lance’s legs.

“You’re really fired up, huh,” Lance poked at Keith with a naughty smile. “You’re still hard.”

“Shut up,” Keith grunted. “At least we have some lubrication.”

“You’re such a horny teenage boy.” Lance reached down to hold his legs. Through half-lidded eyes he watched Keith position himself impatiently at his hole, mildly fascinated by the way his hips aligned with his own.

“I’m not.”

“You sure act like one, though.” Lance snickered.

And then in one fluid motion, with a forceful push, Keith buried himself into Lance’s tight heat. They both sucked in a breath at the sudden impact, panting and gasping breathlessly as they adjusted to the burn of their connected bodies. Lance clenched around Keith, squeezing him with delicious pressure. Keith was almost dizzy, absorbing the heat and tightness around his throbbing cock. But impatience was bristling under his skin, and Keith was always quick to act on impulse.

Through clenched teeth, Keith seethed and pulled away. His cock wasn’t completely out of Lance before it was shoved back inside, forcing a strangled gasp out of the blue paladin. Keith didn’t say anything, no warning, before doing it again, and again, and again, until Keith built into a fast, unforgiving rhythm. His hips were ramming into Lance, who whimpered from the unyielding thrusts, feeling him completely as he rubbed against his insides.

“Keith,” Lance gasped and panted his name, slinging his arms around Keith and pulling him into an embrace.

His back was arching, his body begging for more, and Keith gave it exactly that. Keith was pounding into Lance, as if he was upset that he couldn’t somehow go deeper or that it wasn’t enough. Sweat slickened their flesh as Keith gripped onto Lance’s sides, fingers digging into bronze skin. His breaths became erratic as he leaned down and scattered kisses and bites around Lance’s neck, sinking his teeth into gorgeous brown skin and savoring the sound of Lance’s strangled voice. Keith continued to leave marks all over Lance’s body, feeling his own body thrust into Lance, burning hot with untamed passion.

Lance cried out as Keith shoved and forced himself deep and hard, his thrusts becoming more vigorous and erratic. Keith’s fingers began to leave angry marks down Lance’s sides as he plummeted into his warm, tight hole. Deeper, harder. Shoving into him and taking him to infinity, aiming for his most sensitive spots and hitting his prostate over and over again, fucking and fucking. Their need for release became the driving force behind Keith’s thrusts, sweet collisions that grew more and more powerful. Keith hit him real hard in one forceful thrust, and Lance choked from the impact and made a noise — something between a moan and a cry.

It was uncontrollable and dangerous, a collision that was dripping with murderous intent, turning Lance into a puddle of sexual pleasure. And Keith, realizing what he had done, lost it and went wild at Lance’s prostate, going harder and harder at it.

Heat enveloped them as their bodies prepared for climax. Back and forth, they could feel each other melting from their obsessive touches, fucking and fucking, when suddenly Lance shuddered and whimpered, crying his name.

“Keith!” A stifled moan escaped his lips. Gasping for air, Lance came and gripped desperately onto Keith, who pulled him into a tight embrace, spurting out with each shuddering spasm.

Keith leaned in and buried his nose into Lance’s tousled hair, feeling the contagious pleasure course through his body. “Lance—”

And then he stuttered into Lance, spewing thick fluid and forcing it hard and deep within Lance’s arched body, coming for the second time. He felt the explosive surge of cum squirting out of his cock in thick ropes, shooting hard and deep inside of Lance’s body, filling him up completely, smearing his insides.

After a few more half-hearted thrusts, riding out the shivering high, Keith’s arms shook before collapsing onto Lance’s spent body. Keith could feel his cum smearing against Lance’s insides as he slipped out, his satisfied cock bobbing out slowly. Below him, Lance was a hot mess, shaking and panting breathlessly. Keith’s cum was seeping between them, leaking from his arousal, trickling between Lance’s legs.

Keith leaned in and pulled Lance into a tired, sloppy kiss.

Exhausted and breathless, Lance lied still and let Keith’s warmth blanket over him. He could feel him breathing, heaving with relaxed fatigue. “Happy now, Keith?”

Keith mumbled back. “What.”

“That was way more than just kissing.”

A tired chuckle. “We both win, then. I fucked you, and you killed me.”

“You’re still very much alive, Keith.” Lance snorted.

“Doesn’t feel like it.” Keith buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. “I’ve never come so hard in my life, I thought I died.”

Lance laughed at that, a twinkling laughter that got Keith smiling hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean for this to be so long ;;;; Keith took that game way too seriously LOL (but also same Keith same)
> 
> ✦ [Tumblr](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (art blog)](http://jhoca-art.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (NSFW)](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jhocaaaa)  
> ✦ [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6wRaRPE-GDaIbwj44pc7eg)


End file.
